gscouncilsownawardsfandomcom-20200213-history
CHICAS: Discovering Hispanic Heritage
CHICAS: Discovering Hispanic Heritage is an All Ages Award from the Girl Scout Council of the Nation's Capital. This patch program is designed to help Girl Scouts of all cultures develop an understanding and appreciation of the culture of Hispanic / Latin Americans through Discover, Connect and Take Action. You do not need to be an expert or have any previous knowledge on the Hispanic / Latino Culture in order to teach your girls about it. All of the activities include easy-to-follow activity plans complete with discussion guides and lists for needed supplies. The Resource Guide can provide some valuable support and additional information. = Requirements = Required Activity for ALL levels: Choose a Spanish speaking country and make a brochure or display about the people, culture, land, costumes, traditions, etc. This activity may be done first or as a culminating project. Girl Scout Daisies: Choose one activity from DISCOVER, one from CONNECT and one from TAKE ACTION for a total of FOUR activities. Girl Scout Brownies: Choose one activity from DISCOVER, one from CONNECT and one from TAKE ACTION. Complete one activity from any category for a total of FIVE activities. Girl Scout Juniors: Choose one activity from DISCOVER, one from CONNECT and one from TAKE ACTION. Complete two activities from any category for a total of SIX activities. Girl Scout Cadettes, Seniors and Ambassadors: Choose two activities from DISCOVER, two from CONNECT and two from TAKE ACTION. Then, complete the REFLECTION activity, for a total of EIGHT activities. Cadette, Senior and Ambassador REFLECTION Activity: Throughout history Latin American countries have experienced many events from civil wars to economic downfalls, leading to an immigration movement throughout the US. On your own, do some research using books and the internet, to create a one page reflection on the following questions. Be creative! Express your reflection as a poem, journal entry, and song or even as an artwork! Also, you can share your beliefs and sent your work to a newspaper, politician, etc. How has the big wave of immigration influenced the US economy and culture? How has immigration influenced your family? If you were the next president of the US, what issues would you be most concerned with in Latin America? = Discover = # Learn some Spanish : Learn to say the Spanish words or phrases as indicated for each program level in the chart below. Girls who already speak Spanish can complete this activity by teaching someone who does not speak the language. # Read about two Latina heroines and their life story : Explore and learn how and why they became heroines. Discuss with your family, friends or troop any struggles and obstacles they encountered in order to became heroines. (See Resource Guide Page 6) # Research information on different Latino Musical Instruments : Latino culture is a blend of influences from many different cultures; that is very evident in the music. Find out where Latino musical instruments come from and how they are made. What types of music use them? What country did the music style originate in? Listen to a piece of Latino music and see if you can identify the instruments you hear in the music. (Resource Guide Page 6) # Latin America fun facts : Complete the specific Girl Scout level activity. (Resource Guide pages 7-13) **** Girl Scout Daisy- pages 7-9 **** Girl Scout Brownie- page 10 **** Girl Scout Junior- pages 10-11 **** Girl Scout Cadette, Senior and Ambassador- pages 12-13 # Currency and Exchange Rate : Learn the currency name and exchange rates for four Latino countries. Use the exchange rate to calculate how much a box of Girl Scout cookies and Girl Scout annual dues would cost in a Latino Country. # Watch and Learn : (D, B, J) Watch a “Maya and Miguel” episode and learn the Spanish words they use. http://pbskids.org/mayaandmiguel/flash.html or check out the DVD through GSCNC at http://www.gscnc.org/chicaspatch.html. : (C, S, A) Watch The “La Quinceañera” Documentary and compare the Hispanic tradition to the American Sweet Sixteen. http://www.laquinceaneradocumentary.com or check out the DVD through GSCNC at http://www.gscnc.org/chicaspatch.html. = Connect = # Create and display a craft related to any of the Hispanic cultural traditions (Resource Guide Page 14) # Meet, greet and learn : Invite a person from a Latino country to visit your troop. Ask them to talk about their country, what was it like growing up there, when and why they came to the United States, and their experience becoming part of the community here. What do they miss the most? # Hispanic Americans and Latinos in History : Use books and Internet resources to learn about 20 famous Hispanic Americans and Latinos listed on the activity. (Resource Guide Page 15) # Read about the culture! : Learn new things in their costumes and traditions. Compare them to your own culture. Discuss similarities and differences between them. (Resource Guide Page 16) # Girl Scouting in Latino Countries : Learn about the tradition and history of Girl Scouts/Girl Guides in Latino Countries. Find out if their Girl Scouts/Girl Guides do anything different from Girl Scouts of the USA. Visit: http://www.wagggsworld.org # Embassy Tour : Take a tour of a Latin American Embassy. Talk to someone who works in the embassy about current events in that country and ask them what services they provide to their community here in the United States. = Take Action = # Cook the Latino way : Prepare food of Hispanic origin. Share it with friends and/or family. (Resource Guide Page 17) # Encounter and explore : Visit a Latino culture site within the Washington DC metro area. ### Hispanic Gala Theater (http://www.galatheatre.org) ### Smithsonian Latino Center (http://www.latino.si.edu) ### Teatro de la Luna (http://www.teatrodelaluna.org) # Community Service : Research organizations that serve Latinos living in the US and/or Latin America. How was this organization started? What are the main issues they deal with? Learn how you can get involved. Do any famous Latinos sponsor the organization? If you are working on a GS Award, volunteering at these organizations can provide your international hours. (Resource Guide Page 18) # Dance it : Learn how to dance one of the many Latino dancing styles. Where did this dance originate? What cultures influenced this dance? (Resource Guide Page 18) # Pen Pals : Become a pen pal with a Girl Scout/Girl Guide who lives in a Latino County. # Latino Issues in the DC Metro Area : Read local Hispanic periodicals (newspaper and magazines) and learn about issues important to local Hispanic communities. Issues to consider include immigration, housing, transportation, education, employment, and language. = See also = List of Council's Own All Ages Awards = External Links = GSCNC Patches & Council's Owns CHICAS Patch Requirements & Resource Guide